


let’s take a break

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chest infection, Coughing, Dizziness, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Quintuple Drabble, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nekomaru decides to train Akane despite being sick. When she realises how unwell he is, she drags her coach back to the hotel, determined to make him rest.





	let’s take a break

Nekomaru coughs, his congested lungs seeming to rattle inside his aching chest, and the simple action makes his throbbing head pound worse than ever. As he stands on the beach on the 2nd Island, watching Akane perform the training exercises he gave her, Nekomaru realises he has to locks his knees out to stop his legs buckling. He sways on unsteady legs, and coughs again, grimacing as he spits phlegm into a tissue.

He rubs his fingers across his forehead, trying to massage the pain out of his brain. It makes no sense, but he can barely focus with his pounding brain and congested sinuses (which make his face burn with a dull ache like someone punched him across the face). He hasn’t felt this rotten in years; all this time after his childhood, he had almost forgotten what sickness felt like. And then this cold hit him.

Nekomaru’s legs wobble, and he takes a step backwards, trying to regain his balance. But the movement throws his balance off completely and a sudden bout of vertigo makes the beach spin, his brain flipping circles inside his skull, and Nekomaru’s ass hits the sand with a soft thump.

“Coach Nekomaru!?” In an instant, Akane is crouched beside him, a hand on his shoulder and concern written across her sweaty face. “You look like shit! you said you weren’t feeling too great but were okay, but you were lying, weren’t ya? You’re really sick. Nekomaru?”

He looks at her, the beach still rotating slightly. A cough escapes his mouth, a loud cough that means Akane can hear the popping and crackling inside his aching lungs.

“Holy shit! This can’t just be a cold!” Akane reaches out, and her hand presses against his forehead.

Nekomaru flinches. “You’re cold!”

“No, you’re hot! You’re burning up, Coach Nekomaru. Why’d you even get outta bed this morning?”

He coughs again, muscles aching with effort. Nekomaru fixes his watery eyes on Akane’s, and mumbles, “I didn’t want to miss your training.”

“Fuck my training! What good’s a coach who can’t even stand up? Come on, you’re going to bed. No arguing!”

With her ever impressive strength, Akane grabs his arm and starts hauling him to his feet. Nekomaru stares for a second before easing himself upright, and when he stumbles, she wraps her arm around his chest, holding him up with her body. Akane’s breathing strains with effort, but she never stops smiling.

“Come on, let’s take a break,” she says.

The walk back to the hotel is slow and uncomfortable, Nekomaru’s legs wobbling and his whole body aching, whilst Akane struggles to support him. But she doesn’t complain.

“I know I said having a sick coach makes practise pointless?” Akane says, eyes focused on the ground. “Well… that’s only part of it. Truth is… you really need a rest, Coach Nekomaru. I… shit, this is embarrassing! I care about you.”

As she goes red, Nekomaru smiles weakly, proud of their strong bond. “Thank you, Akane.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
